La relatividad de una insondable locura
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: "Toda locura es relativa", Bokuto está pensando en ello la primera vez que lo ve. A ese chico tan deslumbrante. Y resulta que todo está mal en aquel sombrío y desventurado lugar. Todo, menos su risa, sus labios, su compañía. Todo, menos él, Oikawa. / [BokuOi]. Oneshot de Halloween dedicado a Layla Redfox.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu y todos sus divinos personajes son propiedad de Furudate- _sensei_.

 **Dedicatoria:** A la waifu menor (? de la ot4, **Layla Redfox** , esta vez por el Intercambio de Halloween del grupo KuroTsuki/BokuAka del WhatsApp «3 _te quiero infinitamenteee, mujer (espero que hayas dejado de amodiarme (?)._

 _Esto está inspirado en algunos cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe._

* * *

Millones de gratitudes a mi beta, la más dulce y amorosa del universo, **Kaith Jackson** , por corregir esta cosa que ni yo sé lo que es~ (esta chica me tuvo una enorme paciencia e incluso me llevó perfectamente el ritmo el día en que decidí ponerme como loca a escribir esas 28 páginas).

* * *

 **La relatividad de una insondable locura**

—capítulo único—

 _by_ _ **N**_ _oe_ _ **S**_ _weetway_

.

.

.

 _«Toda locura es relativa»._

Bokuto está pensando en ello la primera vez que lo ve.

A ese chico tan deslumbrante _._

 _A ese pedazo de sol vestido de humano que irradia incesantemente._

(Aunque no lo distingue muy bien en el momento).

Han pasado dos semanas desde la _partida_ de Kuroo, y Bokuto por fin ha decidido abordar de cuenta nueva el metro que lo lleva a la universidad (no lo ha hecho desde aquel fatídico día). Es difícil recomponerse ante una pérdida tan grande, pero él en verdad ha escuchado innumerables veces que la vida sigue y es dura, y sabe que es cierto. Que lo ideal es afrontarla como tal.

Básicamente, ha estado viajando en completo silencio y totalmente aburrido, por lo que ha decidido mirar las redes sociales por el móvil (tampoco lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo), solo por distraerse con algo. Entonces se topa con un artículo que trata de aquella tontería sobre _la locura y su relatividad_ y lo lee de principio a fin repetidas veces. Si es sincero consigo mismo, debe admitir que no cree haberlo entendido completamente todavía.

Y es todo muy extraño porque concuerda totalmente con esos pensamientos que no han abandonado su mente desde aquella noche. Esos que no se han ido por más de que ha intentado alejarlos ya por todos los medios que se le han ocurrido (con todas las horas dedicadas al voleibol que su cuerpo le ha permitido soportar).

Nada ha servido.

 _«¿Qué pasa cuando uno deja de ser cuerdo?»,_ y se derrumba un poco cada que lo piensa.

Bokuto Koutarou cree firmemente que algo en sí mismo ha cambiado.

Ah, es _obvio_ que él ya no es el mismo desde que Kuroo se fue. No es difícil suponerlo. Es que esa energía inacabable que solía derrochar a todas horas y en todo lugar, ha desaparecido en gran medida —nunca completamente, sin embargo, pues no ha permitido que así sea— y no cree poder hallar pronto algo con lo que pueda restaurarla. Algo con lo que pueda volver a ser él.

Por supuesto que ello no quiere decir que esté volviéndose _loco_ o algo, ¿verdad? El caso es que… _no_. No puede estar sucediéndole algo así. No a él.

—¡Agh! ¡Eso dolió!

Y, entonces, _lo ve_.

Un golpe sordo que proviene justo de los asientos que están frente a él, hace que la línea de pensamientos de Bokuto se corte. Se trata de dos jóvenes de alrededor de su edad —a juzgar por sus apariencias—, demasiado entusiastas para tratarse de un lunes en la mañana, uno luchando por defenderse del otro, que está intentando propinarle un coscorrón.

 _¿Siempre estuvieron ahí?_

—¿Vas a hacerme el favor de morirte?

—¡Iwa-chan! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel siempre?

 _Tan brillantes_.

Bokuto esboza una sonrisa inmediatamente.

Se ha sentido más que _liberado_ al observarlos.

Esos sujetos son tan enérgicos (casi tanto como solía ser él), y le dan algo de envidia. En verdad le gustaría poder unirse a ellos, a su insulsa discusión, a sus risas. Porque la cosa siempre ha sido sencilla con él. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, ha enfrentado el mínimo fracaso y una _depresión_ interna y profunda lo ha invadido sin piedad, casi como si lo carcomiera poco a poco. Ahora no es la excepción. Eso sumado a que, últimamente, se ha sentido más solo que nunca.

Y todo porque ya no tiene consigo a su mejor amigo, aquel con quien solía viajar en el metro, con quien podía armar escenillas similares a la que acaba de ver, con quien nunca le faltaban las irremediables ganas de _vivir_. Ya no tiene consigo a aquel que solía fingir regañarlo por sus más locas ocurrencias, pero que terminaba uniéndosele en cuestión de minutos, haciéndolo feliz. Ya no tiene consigo a aquel al que consideraba su _otra mitad_. Casi su otro _yo_.

—La locura es relativa, ¿ _huh_? —sisea, deshecho, y se olvida de esos dos muchachos tan pronto como desvía la mirada hacia el paisaje verdoso que están atravesando.

El metro sigue andando, al igual que la vida, y Bokuto _realmente_ espera poder entender mejor todo aquel lío, alguna vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La locura es relativa.

 _Eso es_.

Lo es, en todos sus aspectos. En todas sus facetas y subtipos. Cualquiera puede poseerla dentro de su ser, y aparentar que no. O, en contrapartida, cualquiera puede no poseerla, y aparentar que sí. Otros, en cambio, dicen que todo el mundo tiene un poco de ella en su interior.

Así que… _ya_.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde la trágica y misteriosa _muerte_ de Kuroo Tetsurou, y Bokuto _realmente_ quiere creer que no está volviéndose un chico de mente insana a su tan corta edad (no, por favor, que suficiente calvario ya tiene con aceptar que ahora está completamente solo). Es decir, está _casi_ seguro de que no está _tocado_ , y de que su destino no está encaminado a una desdicha semejante. Porque, vale, es cierto que ha vivido de todo en muy poco tiempo, pero no es como si no lo hubiera podido superar. Además, ha oído por ahí que un loco nunca es plenamente consciente de su deficiencia de cordura y él, en cambio, sabe a la perfección que suelen faltarle algunos tornillos de vez en cuando, ¡vaya que lo nota! Y lo acepta, dicho sea de paso (aunque a duras penas).

Bien. No está loco, entonces. _Decidido_. Por lo menos, no en el sentido completo de la palabra. Solo algo torcido… quizá. Pero no está que se diga _mal_. No tanto, al menos. Porque es evidente que algo anda — _muy_ — mal allí, pero no tiene por qué tratarse justamente de él, ¿cierto?

De hecho, ese lugar…

Ese extraño lugar, de un tiempo a esta parte, ha comenzado a darle mala espina. A parecerle de lo más sospechoso. A causarle cierto _temor_ o cierta inquietud. Y no es para menos, puesto que no han dejado de sucederle cosas rarísimas allí últimamente. O, al menos, le ha sucedido _una cosa_ en particular. Aquella que ha dejado su entorno totalmente desbalanceado.

 _(La muerte de Kuroo…)_

Le gustaría enterarse de que no es el único que lo piensa.

—¡Este lugar está maldito, Akaashi, ¿por qué simplemente no me das la razón?! —reclama, por enésima vez. Decaído. Angustiado. _Desahuciado._ No lleva la cuenta de las veces exactas que han discutido el tema, pero sabe que han sido varias—. Es que- ¡las cosas que nos suceden no son normales!

 _Ansioso, deprimido_. Últimamente es así como Bokuto es, día y noche.

Akaashi lo mira y-

Y ya. Lo mira totalmente falto de emoción (como la mayoría de las veces, sí, pero ahora más que nunca). Lo mira como cuestionándole qué puede saber alguien como él acerca de ser _normal_. Lo mira y niega con la cabeza, y las negruzcas ojeras se le enmarcan aún más cada vez que se detiene a darle una profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Lo mira y entrecierra los ojos. Como si estuviera profundamente agotado de oír sus dramas, absorto a todo, _perdido_.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas, Bokuto-san. Quizá solo somos nosotros los desafortunados. ¿No lo habíamos hablado ya?

Bokuto frunce el ceño.

No está convencido para nada. Nunca podría estarlo. No quiere oír un pretexto así de pobre de alguien tan perspicaz como alguna vez lo fue Akaashi Keiji. Que no por nada solía ser el 'mejor _kouhai_ de todos los tiempos' (como él mismo lo designó); no por nada solía ser ese ser tan confiable como ningún otro, al que Bokuto sin dudar confiaría su vida y sus mejores saltos (ya sabía que no le fallaría en cuanto a consejos y pases se refería).

 _Este no es Akaashi_.

—No digas eso. ¡Agh, apóyame por una vez, hombre! —insiste, sujetando el extremadamente pálido brazo de su ex _setter_ —. Quizá- quizá si investigáramos un poco más, podríamos-

—Bokuto-san, no voy a creer en esas cosas. Ya lo dije.

Y así es la cosa desde que Kuroo se fue. Todo ha sido negro, y Akaashi no ha dejado de insinuar que lo que Bokuto dice son puras tonterías, y tampoco ha dejado de hacerle creer que podría estar loco. Bueno, nunca se lo ha dicho directamente, pero seguramente _lo_ _piensa_.

Bokuto sabe que Akaashi lo piensa todo el tiempo. Así como seguramente piensa que ojalá no hubiera ocurrido nada de lo que ocurrió. Así como seguramente piensa que lo mejor que pueden hacer es fugarse de allí lo más pronto posible, correr por sus vidas. Así como seguramente piensa en _él_. En _Kenma_. A cada instante. Cada segundo del día. En lo mucho que lo extraña. En lo mucho que le gustaría verlo y estar con él otra vez.

En lo mucho que todavía _lo_ _quiere_.

Bokuto conoce a Keiji muy bien y sabe que, detrás de ese manto de indiferencia que quiere aparentar siempre (con aquella expresión homogénea en el rostro), se esconde un desasosiego feroz. Un sufrimiento infinito. Un corazón roto.

Y eso le duele profundamente hasta a él.

—Deberías ir a verlo, Akaashi. Deberíamos. Quizá él pueda contarnos más.

Se lo dice crudamente. A ver si así siente un poco de coraje y le dan ganas de hacerlo.

—No, Bokuto-san. Eres tú el que debería dejar de _pensar_ tanto en ello —le espeta el pelinegro, mirándolo entonces con un deje de resignación.

Pensar.

Oh, bueno. Claro que Bokuto también piensa mucho (aunque a veces no lo parezca). _Demasiado_. Suele ahogarse en sus pensamientos —algunos más coherentes que otros, pero _en fin_ —. Sin embargo, así como sufre con eso, también cree que puede sacarle provecho. Por ejemplo: ha cavilado tanto en aquel _incidente_ , que ahora está seguro de que puede llegar al fondo de todo. De que puede descubrir por qué las calles de esa anómala ciudad resplandecen con la luz del sol y le dan algo de paz; pero luego, nada más anochecer, se inundan de un ambiente lóbrego y le provocan terribles escalofríos.

Es que es cierto. Desde hace algún tiempo atrás —incluso antes de lo de Kuroo— que las recorridas por el parque principal no son lo mismo que solían ser cuando recién inició la universidad (cuando recién se mudó a la zona junto a sus amigos). Que todo es paz y tranquilidad (y risas y multitud), hasta que el sol decide ponerse y el sendero empieza a volverse oscuro y la gente comienza a abandonar el lugar. Que, de pronto, todo está desolado y frío, y _tiene_ _miedo_. Que siente como si el cuerpo se le entumeciera cada vez que camina al lado de aquel antiquísimo monumento de piedra dedicado a alguna figura heroica del pasado que yace erguido junto a la escalinata, en la entrada al parque, y los faroles de esa zona, que se han averiado e iluminan menos que el resto. Que de los árboles que allí descansan parecen surgir ramas más irregulares y torcidas de lo que deberían ser, dando origen a su vez a hojas en extremo secas y oscuras, que caen una a una (y, aun así, nunca se acaban) sin importar que sea incluso verano o primavera, creando con ello un ambiente lúgubre y nefasto. Que los columpios parecen mantenerse chirriando a todas horas, incluso cuando ya no hay rastro de infante alguno pisando el lugar. Que alguien parece estar observándolo _siempre_ desde las sombras y caminar detrás de él cada que intenta moverse.

Oye pasos a sus espaldas. Se gira. _No hay nadie_. Retoma su camino. Siente un aliento gélido rozarle la nuca, desgarrándolo de horror, porque es como si le susurrara algún _«aquí estoy»_ que estremece todos sus huesos. _Hay alguien_. Vuelve la vista con apremio. _No hay nadie_.

Su mente no le está jugando ninguna broma, de eso está seguro.

No está _loco_.

Bokuto cree que _esa cosa_ que lo sigue día a día (porque, a pesar de todo, no puede dejar de acudir el lugar sin falta, cada día) es la misma que causó todo el desastre en su vida. Cree que es la causante de toda calamidad allí ocurrida.

Ese lugar está maldito, y todos deberían saberlo.

Koutarou lo sabe. Está convencido de ello, porque todavía recuerda con exactitud la sensación de desolación que lo dominó cuando se enteró de lo que le ocurrió a su amigo. A Kuroo. (Es muy similar a lo que siente cuando recorre el parque por las noches. Así de tenebroso).

Ocurrió la madrugada siguiente a esa _extraña_ reunión que habían programado.

Aquella había sido una semana de lo más dura en la universidad (demasiados exámenes, demasiadas obligaciones), así que ellos, los mismos cinco de siempre, habían acordado reunirse y beberse unas cervezas esa fresca tarde de abril. Habían escogido como sede el pequeño apartamento que compartían Kuroo y Kenma, a unos pocos kilómetros de la universidad. Akaashi y Bokuto vivían bastante cerca del lugar; Tsukishima… no tanto.

Kuroo y Tsukki eran pareja en ese entonces, y parecían estar pasando por un momento delicado en la relación. No se veían muy a menudo, por la distancia y sendas responsabilidades, y el rubio parecía no confiar más en Kuroo, por alguna _extraña_ razón. Como si lo hubiera descubierto en algo _sospechoso_. O eso era lo que Bokuto había conseguido escuchar a través de las finas paredes que separaban la estrecha sala y la habitación de Tetsurou.

¿Una infidelidad? No. Bokuto no iba a creer en eso nunca. Su mejor amigo era incapaz de hacer algo así. Él lo conocía de pies a cabeza, prácticamente se juntaban cada día y sabía que Kuroo quería un montón a Tsukki. Lo habían conversado tanto, tantas veces, entre infinitos tragos y estúpidos desafíos en videojuegos, entre rebanadas de pizza y todo el estrés* de sus obligaciones. Eran casi una misma alma, por lo que Bokuto podía afirmar con toda certeza que Kuroo no podría engañar a Tsukki jamás.

 _«Lo sé, porque yo_ lo quiero _, y me gustaría que él también me quisiera así, pero sé que es imposible. Porque él quiere a Tsukki. Porque es mi mejor amigo… y nada más»_.

Unas palabras duras más, y Tsukishima se hubo marchado, fulminando a Bokuto con la mirada, antes de salir del lugar, dando un portazo. Akaashi y Kenma se habían mantenido silenciosos todo el rato, y el único que atinó a preguntarle a un cabizbajo Kuroo qué había sucedido había sido Bokuto.

—Estoy… no sé qué es lo que me pasa últimamente —había dicho Tetsurou, entre suspiros y resoplidos—. Bokuto, tú _sabes_ lo que pasó con… —había callado unos segundos y lo había mirado a los ojos, y los latidos de Bokuto se habían desbocado. No sabía por qué lo miraba de esa forma—, eso, obviamente, no estuvo en los planes. Y Tsukki no me cree.

—Bueno, yo entiendo a Tsukishima un poco —había opinado Akaashi. Kenma, apoyado en él, le había dirigido una mirada de resignación a Kuroo.

Bokuto entonces había entrado en una laguna mental gigantesca. Porque _de verdad_ que no tenía ni puta idea de qué pudo haber sucedido. No entendía por qué Kuroo insinuaba que él tenía que saber lo que pasó. No lo sabía. No sabía absolutamente nada.

Antes de que Koutarou pudiera preguntar siquiera de qué estaban hablando, Kuroo siguió parloteando:

—Por las noches no me siento bien, Kenma es testigo. Me levanto en medio de la madrugada por un vaso de agua y termino sin poder dormir hasta que el sol empieza a salir y ya tengo que ir a la universidad de nuevo.

—Ya le dije que su insomnio puede deberse al estrés —Kozume habló bajito desde su posición.

—No, no es eso —Kuroo había sonado tan seguro—. Es como si me invadiera una extraña comezón por todo el cuerpo, ¿saben? Luego, miro hacia mi ventana y es como si alguien me estuviera observando— se había visto más que ansioso al soltar aquello—. Voy al baño, me lavo la cara y miro de nuevo. ¡Bum! La figura desaparece. Cada noche es igual. Sí o sí. Y yo ya no sé lo que pasa.

—Quizá el estrés te está volviendo _loco_ —había mencionado Akaashi, con el rostro neutro de siempre, pero con cierto deje burlesco, o esa impresión le dio a Bokuto.

—Mmh, no. Es raro.

—Hombre, qué dices —había soltado, entonces, Bokuto, con algo de nerviosismo que intentaba reprimir. A decir verdad, a él siempre le habían aterrado ese tipo de cosas, como lo sobrenatural o sombrío. Un escalofrío ya estaba recorriendo su espina dorsal en ese momento, acababa de rememorar además sus constantes pasadas por el parque—. Estás imaginando cosas.

Y la conversación había muerto allí. Después de eso, Bokuto se había marchado rumbo a su apartamento, en compañía de Akaashi, quien vivía unos pisos arriba del suyo.

Bokuto no había conseguido dormir inmediatamente esa noche (con lo asustadizo que era). Cerraba los ojos y sentía que despertaba en alguna sombría y misteriosa habitación manchada de sangre y en la que se oían gritos de desesperación. El pecho le ardía. Era desesperante (nunca antes había tenido pesadillas así de vívidas). La tercera vez que despertó, no dudó en subir hasta la habitación de Akaashi y pedirle un lugar bajo sus mantas. Era la primera vez que le aterraba dormir solo y, para su suerte, su amigo no había tenido ningún problema.

La sorpresa que se llevaron alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, cuando Kenma los llamó, preocupado y sin poder decir más que _«vengan, es… es Kuro»_ , no fue nada grata.

Volvieron al lugar lo más rápido que pudieron. Y lo que vieron entonces les cayó como un baldazo de agua fría sobre el cuerpo, los desconcertó, les rompió el corazón. Los dejó con el alma dividida y sin suficientes lágrimas que derramar.

Tsukishima respiraba con dificultad a un lado de la escena (ya era extraño de por sí, que llegara más temprano que ellos). Había varios agentes de policía en medio de la desordenada habitación, rodeando a un tieso Kuroo que yacía desparramado en el suelo, sin rastro alguno de vida. Ojos vacíos, labios entreabiertos, tez grisácea, y ausencia de pulso y respiración.

Kuroo estaba _muerto_. Kuroo se había ido y nadie sabía el cómo ni el porqué.

—Kuro nos lo dijo. Nos dijo que alguien lo había estado observando. ¿Por qué no le creímos? —Kenma se encontraba a un lado del inerte cuerpo de su amigo de la infancia—. La Sombra de la Tormenta. Él estaba murmurando eso, una y otra vez, antes de gritar todo lo que estaba viviendo. Lo escuché desde mi cuarto y vine a ver. La puerta estaba asegurada con llave. Él no me abría a pesar de que le gritaba que lo hiciera… yo…

Todos oían y observaban a Kozume con desconcierto. El chico tenía los ojos desencajados y sin brillo, y no miraba hacia ningún sitio en particular. Parecía más ido que en el lugar. Su tono de voz era monótono, como si estuviera recitando de memoria algo maquiavélico. Continuaba hablando y su expresión descompuesta no parecía que fuera a variar.

—Él decía que dolía —continuó—, que era insoportable. Se oía más que desesperado. Parecía retorcerse de dolor, mientras pedía ayuda y exclamaba, contándome que se había levantado en plena madrugada y que, a través del espejo había visto su cara demacrada, y que no sabía qué hacer, que no podía respirar. Me pedía que lo ayudara. Él sufría. Kuro murió sin consuelo, llorando sangre y miedo, y no pudimos hacer nada por él. No pudimos salvarlo. No _pude_ salvarlo.

—Kenma… ¿qué… estás… diciendo? —Akaashi parecía no creer todo lo que su novio acababa de soltar. Era la primera vez que su chico hablaba tanto, de corrido. La primera vez que se veía tan asustado, que temblaba tanto… La primera vez que perdía el juicio.

La mente de Bokuto (y de todos) era un mar de confusión. No había consuelo para su desgastado corazón.

Y lo que sucedió después fue historia.

 _«Kuroo Tetsurou (21) ha atentado contra su propia vida»_ , había sido el anuncio que sacaron a la luz. Por alguna razón jodidamente injusta (que, hasta hoy día, Bokuto no logra comprender), los oficiales que lo hubieron oído todo aquella vez habían decidido no creer en nada y tacharlos a todos de desquiciados, además de alegar que Kuroo se suicidó y que esos únicos rasguños que tenía eran demasiado sospechosos (porque no había ninguna otra herida visible externamente). Bokuto, en cambio, con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón casi fuera del pecho, había creído firmemente en Kenma. Este último solía ser callado, perezoso y siempre tranquilo (incluso más que Akaashi), no podía alterarse de esa manera _porque sí_ , así que… ¿por qué estaría mintiendo? ¿Por qué estaría hablando estupideces sobre el deceso de alguien tan importante para él, como su amigo de la infancia?

Exacto. Bokuto le creía, porque no había una razón valedera para no hacerlo.

Akaashi, deshecho, había contemplado en silencio cómo catalogaban, sin argumentos, de algo tan grave como _esquizofrenia_ a aquello que había hecho que Kenma (ese chico tan cohibido y falto de protección con el que había estado saliendo desde hacía tiempo) soltara eso, con estupefacción, aquella noche del demonio.

Bokuto había quedado desamparado, sin su alma gemela. Tsukishima, devastado, no había vuelto a aparecerse en las cercanías del lugar (ni siquiera en el funeral de su ex pareja). Kenma, destruido, había sido enviado a una especie de centro psiquiátrico porque nadie podía sostenerlo más. Akaashi, trastornado, había dejado de ir a la universidad y de cumplir con sus obligaciones.

 _Todos han cambiado desde entonces._

Y ahí están.

Bokuto echa una ojeada alrededor de la habitación de Keiji. Hay un estante al costado que, se supone, debería estar ordenado: ahora es todo un auténtico desastre (papeles arrugados, algunos discos rayados y otros rotos, libros maltratados…). El piso está lleno de restos de comida chatarra y basura comercial. En la mesita de noche, yace una caja llena de opioides débiles inyectables y otros hipnóticos. En el cajón hay un montón de fotografías rotas y otros recuerdos desechados. Los muebles polvorientos y enmohecidos. Los párpados de su amigo extremadamente caídos, su piel más pálida de lo usual, y sus labios y pelo resecos y sin brillo alguno. El cuarto huele a alcohol y madera vieja. De acuerdo con los estándares, debería creer que Akaashi podría estar volviéndose loco. ¿O no?

No. Porque él _ama_ a Kenma, así que, seguramente, debió dolerle muchísimo que tuvieran que aislarlo como si estuviera _enfermo_. Tanto así, como para huir. Tanto así, como para no ir a verlo ni una sola vez, después del incidente. Akaashi está sufriendo, eso se nota a leguas. Es razonable que se sienta mal, a fin de cuentas. Cada día, simula estar igual que siempre, cuando Bokuto va a visitarlo. Pero es obvio que solo está fingiendo. No está loco. Solo un poco derrumbado.

 _Solo estás demolido por dentro y necesitas un pequeño empujón._

—Deberías ir a verlo —Bokuto se lo repite solo porque sí.

 _Tú no eres así._

Sin embargo, su amigo, aparentemente, va a seguir fingiendo ser el mismo de siempre a los ojos de todos los que lo ven desde afuera. A los ojos de todos, menos los de Bokuto.

—Detente, Bokuto-san. No voy a ir.

 _Quieres ir, pero crees que no puedes hacerlo, Akaashi,_ es lo que a Bokuto le gustaría decirle, pero las palabras se le atoran en la garganta un poco, junto con el humo del tabaco, y lo hacen toser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Este lugar está maldito, Iwa-chan. Yo lo sé.

Bokuto se estremece y da un respingo violento en su sitio. Para las orejas y siente el corazón latirle a mil, pues acaba de oír a aquella melodiosa voz soltar lo mismo que él estuvo soltando desde que llegó a esa conclusión. Siente el impulso de ladear el rostro y observar al dueño de la voz que ha provenido de los asientos contiguos al suyo en el metro. Aquella que le suena tan _conocida_. Se contiene.

—Ah, ya vas a empezar con tus chorradas.

Una voz brusca y con tinte enronquecido responde aquello con severidad y, al segundo, se oye un lloriqueo con la otra tonalidad misteriosa y melosa que escuchó con anterioridad. Son dos hombres hablando. Dos hombres muy distintos entre sí.

—¿Por qué nunca me crees?

—Porque ningún tipo cuerdo puede ir por ahí, tranquilamente, escupiendo ridiculeces como que "debe ser obra de La Sombra de la Tormenta" o lo que sea, y esperar que la gente no lo mire raro o no lo acuse de enfermo mental.

—¡Qué cruel!

Koutarou no puede creer lo que oye. Piensa seriamente que podría estar alucinando, porque no puede dar crédito a lo que percibe con su agudizada audición. La Sombra de la Tormenta. Enfermo mental. Ellos deben saber _algo_.

Es como si acabara de hallar la respuesta a todas las incógnitas que alguna vez se formuló, como si ésta estuviera justo frente a sus ojos. Sí, _frente_ a ellos, porque en el momento en que nota aquella mirada verduzca puesta en la suya, Bokuto se percata de que se ha girado a observar a ambos sujetos en algún momento (está volviendo a casa de la universidad y de verdad que no recuerda para nada haber visto a esos dos abordar el metro).

Puede ver cómo el moreno que está sentado del lado del pasillo, el más próximo a él, se lo ha quedado mirando con cierta cautela, antes de girarse un poco hacia su acompañante y hablar:

—¿Ves? Ya hiciste que este pobre inocente se detuviera a oír tus tonterías.

 _Ah, está hablando de mí._

—Umh, ¿quién?

El otro chico se inclina rápidamente hacia adelante para poder observar a Bokuto desde su lugar.

Y Bokuto deja de respirar por un momento porque alcanza a distinguirlo como un ser sencillamente precioso. Le ve los brillantes ojos cafés y el perfecto cabello a juego, peinado hacia el costado y con ciertos rizos que hacen que se vea sofisticado y de revista, y se le desbocan los latidos.

 _¿Qué es esto? Es hermoso_.

Se encuentra directamente con su mirada y no puede evitar sentir que algo dentro de él se revuelve con violencia. Puede notar perfectamente cómo el otro lo observa con atención, curioso, parpadeando un par de veces. Y eso lo trastorna porque no sabe si debería desviar la vista o seguir manteniéndola fija en él. _Y hay algo extraño en ese chico_.

Bokuto está seguro de que le parece haberlo visto antes en algún otro lugar, pero no logra recordar dónde ni cuándo fue exactamente.

—Disculpa, amigo —la potente y masculina voz del otro sujeto lo saca de su trance—. Este tipo está loco. Pasa de él.

—¡Iwa-chan! —el chico hermoso ha desviado toda su atención hacia su amigo, otra vez, y atina a quejarse de una manera tan infantil que a Bokuto le provoca una sonrisa inmediata—, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así de mí?

—Es lo que mereces que te digan. Me tienes hasta los huevos con tus ridículas supersticiones y paranoias.

—¡Pero son puras verdades! —rezonga el extraño de voz melosa, frunciendo los labios como un niño caprichoso—. De otra manera, ¿cómo explicas lo que pasó con Makki hace dos noches?

—Hanamaki es sonámbulo. Que te des cuenta, cabeza hueca.

—Ah, no. No voy a aceptar eso. El que tiene antecedentes de sonambulismo es Mattsun, no Makki. No me puedo creer que no conozcas del todo a tus amigos aún, Iwa-chan. Eso me indigna. ¡No, peor aún! Me _avergüenza_.

—Pues a mí me avergüenza que la gente ahora presente en el metro me vaya a relacionar con un zopenco que no hace más que soltar algún intento de fantasía _creepy_ y barata. _Basukawa_.

—No hace falta que me insultes en cada frase, ¿sabes?

Bokuto no cae en cuenta de que realmente se está riendo hasta que las carcajadas se hacen totalmente sonoras y siente su cuerpo vibrar. Nota cómo los dos otros individuos se han volteado rápidamente a mirarlo, otra vez. Le parece verlos altamente sorprendidos. Y claro, es que Bokuto de pronto ha comenzado a reír estrepitosamente y ni él mismo sabe bien por qué. Quizá le ha causado gracia la situación ridícula (que, a decir verdad, aún no logra entender por completo) por la que esos dos han estado discutiendo. Quizá le ha puesto nervioso eso de oírlos mencionar algo sobre _La Sombra de la Tormenta_ , y por ello ha empezado a carcajearse, sin tener idea de qué otra manera podría reaccionar. O quizá, simplemente, se ha reído así porque le entraron las ganas de hacerlo. Lo único seguro es que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo. Se siente extraño, pero bien. Se siente estupendo.

(Hace tiempo que no se sentía tan _vivo_ ).

Siente un pinchazo en el corazón y los colores subírsele al rostro, cuando se percata de que todo el mundo se ha girado a observarlo. Vale, siempre ha sabido que su risa para nada ortodoxa nunca ha sido de las mejores cosas que pueden oírse, pero tampoco cree que sea para tanto.

—Ah, perdón —dice, cuando logra contener la risa y sentar cabeza.

La gente comienza a prestar atención a sus propios asuntos de cuenta nueva, y Bokuto ya solo tiene a los dos sujetos del inicio mirándolo fijamente.

—Oh, por favor.

Uno de ellos, suelta aquello y comienza a reírse también, con ganas, a viva voz. Provocando que la multitud allí dentro vuelva a lanzar algunas quejas en su dirección. Ha sido el _chico lindo*_. Y todo el ambiente en el metro parece iluminarse y llenarse de florecillas y nebulosa rosa, porque su risa es preciosa y capaz de levantar un pueblo en ruinas, luego de alguna guerra. Y es estúpido, pero Bokuto realmente siente que es así. Se siente completo y con más vitalidad.

Con más _curiosidad_.

 _Él ha mencionado a La Sombra de la Tormenta. Podría saber algo._

—Sabía que te conocía de algún lado, eres Bokuto Koutarou, ¿no? —dice el otro, al terminar de reír. Y su voz melodiosa le endulza los oídos a Koutarou. Y lo deja petrificado con aquello que acaba de soltar. Lo ha sorprendido muchísimo.

¿Cómo es eso de que sabe sobre él?

—Ah, ¡sí! —Bokuto responde automáticamente, y como se trata de _él_ , no puede evitar cuestionar lo obvio—. ¡¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?!

El chico lindo se encoge de hombros.

—Estamos en la misma universidad. Sé que integras el equipo de voleibol. Y también sé que- ¡agh! ¡Iwa-chan!

El codazo que le propina el muchacho de al lado le impide seguir hablando. Se ve un tanto molesto, como si no quisiera que cierto dato saliera a la luz. Como si ocultara algo. Es sospechoso, opina Bokuto.

—Mi nombre es Iwaizumi Hajime —habla el agresor—, y este retrasado de acá, al que le encanta inventar historias de miedo y apodos tontos a la gente, es Oikawa Tooru. No hagas mucho caso a todo lo que dice. Te harás un favor.

 _Oikawa. Tooru._

Suena bien. A Bokuto se le hace que ese nombre va a quedar estancado en su mente por mucho tiempo. Algo en su interior se lo dice.

Y de pronto, se le nubla todo lo relacionado a Kuroo y La Sombra de la Tormenta. Y se deja llevar por las risas que le provoca aquel dúo, con sus riñas y sus golpes y su energía. Entonces, ya solo piensa en él.

En Oikawa y en lo deslumbrante que es.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bokuto descubre, un tiempo después, que solo Oikawa va a su universidad e Iwaizumi no —que suele encontrarse con este último ya dentro del metro y que viajan juntos porque ambos salen casi a la misma hora de sus respectivas universidades y viven en el mismo piso—. Y que topárselo por los pasillos es mucho más fácil de lo que creyó que iba a ser, por lo que ha llegado a preguntarse cómo es que nunca antes había notado su existencia.

(Ahora siente que lo ve en todo lugar, en todo momento).

Lo más usual es que se encuentren al terminar las prácticas del equipo de vóley. Bokuto se ducha rápidamente y recoge sus cosas sin demorar más que unos segundos porque sabe que ese extraño chico al que conoció en el metro hace poquísimo tiempo podría estarlo aguardando fuera del gimnasio o en la estación, pues éste dice que le _agrada_ verlo jugar al vóley y viajar con él a casa.

Iwaizumi no se ha aparecido mucho últimamente, lo cual es sumamente extraño. Mas Bokuto lo deja pasar, porque tiene cosas a su criterio mucho más importantes en las que pensar.

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que Kuroo murió y la verdad es que… se ha sentido como una eternidad.

El olor del aire después de la lluvia siempre es agradable y melancólico; ese aroma a tierra mojada, a naturaleza, _a sueños rotos_. Bokuto lo disfruta a su manera cada que puede. O solía disfrutarlo, mejor dicho. Porque, luego del incidente, empezó a pensar profundamente en Kuroo y en todas las tonterías que hicieron juntos cuando llovía, en un pasado no muy lejano. Y empezó a echarlo de menos. Entonces, se volvió algo desagradable olfatear el aire luego de la lluvia.

Hoy, con Oikawa (el chico que lo inspira y le hace ver todo con calma, otra vez), Bokuto puede aprender a regocijarse de nuevo con dicho aroma. Que se cuela en sus fosas nasales. Que le recuerda que está vivo y que puede dedicarse a averiguar la verdad.

Hablan de todo, día a día. De decepciones amorosas (él con Kuroo y Oikawa con un Iwaizumi _heterosexual_ ), de éxitos musicales de los setenta y ochenta, de películas animadas, de voleibol, de sus problemas económicos, de sus _locuras_ respectivas que la gente se ha encargado de atribuirles.

—Entonces, ¿por qué Iwaizumi ha dicho que estás _loco_?

Koutarou es directo. Cuestiona lo que quiere sin contenerse, y eso es algo que no ha cambiado en él, a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias.

El diluvio ha cesado hace menos de una hora. Están sentados en un banco húmedo, a un lado de la biblioteca, dentro del campus universitario. Oikawa, quien se ve algo indignado con la pregunta, enarca una ceja y empieza a relatar:

—Mi amigo y compañero de curso, Makki, decidió quedarse a estudiar conmigo, la otra vez —se detiene a saborear su malteada _,_ de tanto en tanto.

Bokuto sigue preguntándose cómo a Tooru pueden gustarle las bebidas frías, incluso cuando acaba de llover a cántaros y empieza a refrescar. Lo imaginaba más como Akaashi y su sensibilidad al frío, sus miles de abrigos y sus bebidas calientes; pero la realidad es otra y no deja de sorprenderlo.

—En mi apartamento tengo una sola cama, un poco más ancha que cualquiera de tamaño individual —continúa el _chico lindo_ , como lo ha tildado Bokuto en su cabeza—. Le había prestado el futón a un vecino, por lo que no lo tenía conmigo esa noche, y Makki estaba obligado a dormirse conmigo en la cama. No era mucho problema, la verdad. Solo íbamos a estar un poco apretados.

»Lo que pasó fue que un sonido extraño hizo que me despertara en la madrugada y no encontrara a Makki a mi lado. Yo no me había movido ni un centímetro, seguía cediendo perfectamente la mitad del espacio en la cama. Me asusté un poco, a decir verdad, así que me levanté y fui a buscarlo, primero, en la sala… y no estaba. En la cocina, tampoco estaba. En el baño, tampoco. En el balcón, mucho menos.

Oikawa se ha visto totalmente serio al soltarlo, y Bokuto traga grueso, sin saber contener el escalofrío que lo empieza a recorrer. Agh, cuánto odia las historias así. De esas que tienen un tinte tenebroso.

—Lo primero que pensé fue que me lo habían secuestrado o que se había escapado —sigue hablando Tooru—, así que corrí de nuevo hasta la habitación, para buscar mi móvil y marcar a la policía. Cuando llegué ahí, me encontré con una rareza que me aterró.

Suspira un segundo, antes de decirlo:

—En el piso, junto a la cama, había tres almohadas colocadas verticalmente, en columna. Sobre ellas, estaba Makki, durmiendo profundamente.

Bokuto abre los ojos lo más que puede.

—¿QUÉ? Pero… pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Él es… sonámbulo o algo?

Oikawa suelta una risita, entre suficiente y nervioso. Niega con la cabeza.

—Es lo que Iwa-chan y Mattsun han creído firmemente desde que oyeron la historia. Pero Makki y yo _sabemos_ que no es así. Él nunca ha mostrado indicios de serlo. Hablé con sus padres y con los primos cercanos con los que ha acampado desde niño. Él _no es_ sonámbulo. Es más, esa noche, completamente asustado, lo zarandeé para que despertara. Él se puso peor que yo, porque no recordaba cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí.

—Entonces… —Koutarou sabe que debe hacerlo. Que debe preguntar.

 _¿Ha sido La Sombra de la Tormenta? ¿Por qué crees eso?_

—Sí, Boku-chan —responde el chico lindo, antes de que Bokuto pudiera cuestionar—. La única explicación es que _alguien_ o _algo_ se ha encargado de moverlo hasta ahí.

Unas gotas empiezan a caer de vuelta.

Pequeñas, pequeñas, pocas, pocas. _Grandes y abundantes_ , de golpe.

Un nuevo diluvio ha empezado a caer sobre Bokuto y Oikawa. Y los ha hecho correr a refugiarse bajo el techo de alguno de los pabellones en los que la segunda hora de clases ha iniciado.

Han empezado a reír a carcajadas, pero el recuerdo taciturno de aquel relato todavía queda grabado en sus mentes. Mira a Oikawa, quien trata de secarse el pelo con una pequeña toalla que ha sacado del maletín y quien tiene la camiseta pegada al pecho, y a Bokuto le parece que se ve _genial_. Casi lo hace olvidar todo, nuevamente.

—Ey, Oikawa.

—Voy a averiguar lo que sucede, Boku-chan —le dice, después de sobarse un poco la nariz—, lo prometo.

Bokuto sonríe. No es capaz de decírselo aún. Que, quizá, él también la ha enfrentado de cerca. A _La Sombra de la Tormenta_. A esa criatura (o lo que sea), que se ha llevado un trozo de su alma. Que le ha arrebatado _la cordura_ , ¿o no? Porque eso es lo que todos piensan.

—¡Genial! ¡Quiero ayudar!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al principio, a Bokuto le da _cosa_ imaginarse a sí mismo relatándole a Oikawa lo que ocurrió con Kuroo y, posteriormente, con Kenma y Akaashi. Cree que es algo demasiado íntimo, considerando que ninguno de los involucrados ha dado su consentimiento para que alguien más lo sepa.

Se siente incómodo sopesando la opción. Incluso, sincerándose, una minúscula parte de él _teme_ que Oikawa también sea capaz de… bueno, no quiere creerlo, pero sabe que todo es posible. No quiere por nada del mundo que alguien más lo considere un _loco_.

Quizá es cuestión de tiempo para que cambie de opinión.

—Lo que pasa es que la gente cree que mis fundamentos son pobres. Pero no es así, Boku-chan. He estado leyendo e investigando. Tú también lo _crees_ , ¿no? Crees que puedo estar en lo cierto.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —Bokuto no duda.

No tiene mucha idea, la verdad, pero si de algo está seguro es que Oikawa no puede mentir en temas como aquel.

Es decir, Tooru es un tipo supersticioso hasta la médula, eso sí. Es del tipo de los que se emocionan al hablar de la vida en otros planetas, o de leyendas urbanas tales como _La mujer con la boca cortada_ o _La niña del baño_. Cree en alienígenas, fantasmas, _yōkai_ s, shinigamis y un montón de seres fantásticos más. Y puede que para algunas personas eso solo signifique que sea un ridículo aficionado o algo parecido.

No obstante, para Koutarou… puede que sea algo de _eso_.

Puede que esa sea la única explicación.

—Te creo, ¡claro que lo hago!

Oikawa sonríe, satisfecho.

Y el corazón de Bokuto bombea a toda máquina. Porque podría acostumbrarse a verlo sonreír.

—La Sombra de la Tormenta —comenta el castaño, y al de cabello bicromático se le enchina la piel—, en internet no hay mucho. Solo algunas teorías como que es un yōkai cuyo lema es algo así como _«avisa que está llegando, pero no lo puedes ver»_. No hay nada claro. Sus intenciones o sus preferencias no han sido definidas.

Bokuto mentiría si dijera que no se ha desanimado un poco.

—Ah, entiendo…

— _Pero_ —Tooru lo mira con complicidad—, yo sé dónde podemos encontrar más información. Conozco a alguien que los ha sufrido de cerca. Los efectos de _La Sombra_.

Koutarou se inquieta. Todo le suena familiar.

—¿Qué tan… cerca?

—No sé, creo que le ha pasado a un familiar suyo, no estoy tan seguro. Pero deberíamos preguntarle. Si alguno de sus allegados ha sido víctima de _esa cosa_ , esa persona debe tener algunos datos útiles que brindarnos.

 _Como Kenma._

No puede decirlo aún. Bokuto no se siente capaz de escupir la sopa.

—Y… ¿dónde podemos encontrar a «esa persona»?

—Ya verás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es una fiesta de Halloween.

 _¿En serio?_

Bueno, es verdad que a Bokuto le hace ilusión en cierta medida lo de ir vestido del _Rey de la Noche_ a una fiesta para bailar y divertirse junto a un Oikawa de _zombie_ (estilo The Walking Dead) —más bien, lo emociona muchísimo, exageradamente, nivel Dios—, pero en verdad creyó que iban a buscar información sobre La Sombra en algún lugar más _turbio_.

 _Un callejón sin salida, una casa abandonada, una cabaña embrujada, el escondite de algún oscuro director de funerarias, yo qué sé._

Pero _bueno_. Ahí están. Han llegado a la residencia de a saber quién, en medio de la noche. Con la música gótica, rockera, atestándoles los tímpanos y las exuberantes luces de colores casi cegándolos. El fuerte aroma a tabaco y alcohol diseminándose cada vez más, apoderándose por completo del ambiente festivo. Y la muchedumbre reduciendo aún más el espacio disponible para movilidad.

—¿A quién estamos buscando? —se molesta en preguntar Bokuto, teniendo que elevar la voz dos tonos por encima de lo habitual, para que el otro pudiera escucharlo a pesar de la música estridente.

Oikawa gesticula una pseudo-disculpa como única respuesta y se ocupa de seguir con su labor de jalarlo hasta lo más profundo del lugar. Se adentran más y más en aquella casa desconocida, y Bokuto finalmente se pone a pensar en que no se ha percatado antes del momento exacto en el que empezó a aceptar los tragos que la gente le ofrecía. Solo sabe que tiene en las manos una copa de algún conocido whiskey, a medio terminar, y que se la ha llevado a los labios ya más de una vez.

De un momento a otro, ha comenzado a verlo todo borroso. _Y Oikawa no está_.

Se queda estático un momento, en una esquina, mirando a los lados, tratando de divisar a Tooru entre la multitud. Intentando mantener la compostura y recordar cuándo ha desaparecido de su lado. Todavía siente el peso de sus manos sobre las propias, pero no está. Y tiene miedo, una vez más.

A decir verdad, Bokuto teme que algo vaya a sucederle al chico lindo, porque el misterio y la teoría de que anda suelta aquella oscura alma del inframundo todavía siguen llenando de incertidumbre las vidas de los pobres inocentes que habitan la ciudad. Las de ellos dos.

Lo busca, se desespera, no quiere que esté en peligro.

 _Oikawa no. Cualquiera, menos él._

Un escalofrío _familiar_ le recorre la espina dorsal, paralizándolo, y es entonces cuando Koutarou cae en la cuenta de que no ha caminado alrededor el parque hace un buen número de noches. De hecho, no lleva la cuenta exacta del tiempo que ha pasado. Solo sabe que acaba de sentir algo similar. Se percata de que tampoco ha ido a visitar a Akaashi en los últimos días (cuando, antes, no pasaba uno sin ir a verlo). Solo ha estado empleando su tiempo en las actividades del club de voleibol y en reunirse con Oikawa al salir. Este último, por culpa de una agresiva lesión en la rodilla, no ha podido seguir con el vóley, razón por la cual ha ido cada día al gimnasio, solo para ver jugar al equipo. Y a él. A Bokuto.

Oikawa no puede abandonarlo así como así, después de haber ingresado a su vida y estancarse ahí, sin dificultad. No pueden dejar que _esa cosa_ esté suelta por ahí. Se supone que tienen que encontrarla juntos.

Bokuto ladea el rostro, rápidamente, una y otra vez, intercalando mirada entre cada rincón del lugar, siguiendo con su búsqueda, esperando hallarlo. Le parece ver a alguien con el mismo color de cabello y con un disfraz similar al de Oikawa, a unos metros de donde está parado él.

 _Tiene que ser él. Por favor, que sea él._

Se va acercando, poco a poco, navegando entre el gentío. Está a unos pasos del sujeto. Lo puede _ver_.

Está de espaldas a Bokuto. Trae los harapos correspondientes a las vestimentas de zombie. Unas manos gruesas posadas en su cuerpo. Una, rodeándole la cintura con firmeza; otra, adherida a su nuca. Su cabeza y cabellos claros se mueven a un compás muy distinto al de la agitada música que resuena en todo el local. Se mueven delicadamente.

Un destello de luz alcanza su _objetivo_ , y Bokuto es capaz de verlo claramente.

 _Por favor que_ no _sea él._

Ese chico está acompañado. Alguien lo está abrazando. Alguien lo está _besando_.

 _Oikawa está… ¿con quién?_

Es extraño. Todo cambia drásticamente. Ya no siente miedo, ya no está tiritando de pavor, ya no está preocupado por el rumbo que podría tomar su vida. Más bien, es como si hubiera pasado a estar _triste_. Derrumbado.

¿Por qué le duele tanto? No debería ser así.

—¡Ugh!, un poco más de este asqueroso calor humano y voy a terminar por lanzar arcadas o vomitar, mejor vámonos de aquí, Boku-chan~

La voz que ha hablado a espaldas de Bokuto _definitivamente_ ha sido de Oikawa. Se oye molesto, un poco, pero también feliz. Como si acabara de hablar con alguien desagradable, pero de igual manera hubiera conseguido lo que buscaba.

Koutarou ni ha tenido que voltearse a verlo siquiera, porque acaba de sentir al chico lindo rodearle los hombros. Oikawa está abrazándolo _a él_. Oikawa no es el joven que está besuqueándose con otro, a unos metros de su puesto. Oikawa no lo ha abandonado.

—¡OIKAWA!

Bokuto no puede contener la repentina felicidad que se ha apoderado de él, por lo que tiene que exaltarse y voltearse, para intentar corresponder el abrazo. Termina enredándose un poco y lastimando a Oikawa, por culpa de tanto entusiasmo.

—¡Agh!, ¿qué demonios? —lo escucha quejarse Bokuto y empieza a reír.

—Bueno, es que había pensado que eras aquel —señala el lugar en cuestión, donde aquellos dos muchachos (uno vestido de zombie y el otro haciendo las veces de un hombre lobo o algo similar) siguen metiéndose mano—, y… no sé. Como que me desesperé un poco.

Tooru enarca una ceja y luego entrecierra los ojos, como agudizando la vista.

—Oh, pero si son Yahaba y Kyouken-chan dándose el lote —dice, como si fuera totalmente normal. Bokuto lo mira como si no entendiera nada y Oikawa suspira antes de agregar—. Eran _kouhai_ s míos en Aoba Johsai.

—Ah, bueno, es algo similar a ti.

—¿Qué? ¿Yahaba? ¡Para nada! Solo lo dices porque va de zombie y ya.

Bokuto suelta una risa al ver el mohín que ha hecho el chico lindo con sus labios. Es como si estuviera diciendo algo parecido a _obviamente, yo soy mucho mejor que ese chico_. Y es increíble que pueda ser igual o más infantil que él.

 _Es tan atractivo, ah, maldición_.

De pronto, se le enciende una lamparita imaginaria en la cabeza.

—¿Pudiste encontrar algo sobre…? —y se detiene ahí. Quién sabe. Cualquiera podría estar escuchándolos. Mejor no mencionar directamente a La Sombra.

Oikawa sonríe de oreja a oreja, enseñando todos sus dientes, dejando en claro que lo ha conseguido. Repentinamente, su humor sube a mil.

—Ven, Boku-chan —lo toma de la muñeca, emocionado, y comienza a tirar de él, hasta llegar al centro de la habitación—, ¡vamos a bailar!

—Oh, ah —el de cabello bicromático no entiende nada otra vez, pero se ha dejado guiar—. ¿Está bien que lo hagamos ahora?

Tooru le sonríe y comienza a moverse al compás del legendario _The Final Countdown_. De pronto, la fiesta ya no parece tan sombría. Es como si algo hubiera cambiado totalmente el ambiente en el lugar. Como si la sonrisa del _chico lindo_ se hubiera encargado de espantar toda la mala vibra. Como si todos se vieran contagiados por el entusiasmo del joven y por el pegajoso ritmo de la canción de _Europe_.

—¡Me encanta esta canción!

 _Alegría_. ¿Hace cuánto que Bokuto no siente algo así? Algo tan puro. _Es hermoso_.

—Y a mí tú.

Se lo dice. Bokuto prácticamente le escupe aquella confesión, porque ha tenido que elevar la voz nuevamente, por encima del griterío público y de la música. Por encima de sus latidos desbocados que de haber estado en una sala en completo silencio se habrían escuchado sin inconveniente alguno.

 _No sé exactamente desde cuándo me siento así por ti. Quizá desde la primera vez, no lo sé._

Oikawa lo mira fijamente. Posa sus bellos ojos cafés en los orbes color miel de Bokuto. Ahí se queda, diciéndole con la mirada que no es tan imposible. Que nunca lo ha sido. Que quizá sienta lo mismo. Le sonríe cálidamente, por primera vez, como enseñándole una nueva faceta de él. _Como dejándose querer_. Y apoya las manos en los hombros de Bokuto, las desliza sobre su piel, hasta instalarlas en su nuca, justo ahí donde inicia su cabello blanquecino. Ahí donde le provoca un ligerísimo cosquilleo.

Y se acercan lentamente, respirándose y dedicándose latidos, para concretar lo que ambos creen más que necesario. Lo que tanto han ansiado desde hace... ninguno sabe cuánto. Después de tanto misterio. Después de tanta tragedia. Después de tanto sufrimiento.

Sus labios se rozan, primero, con sutileza, casi como si tuvieran miedo de hacerse daño al contactar uno con el otro. En cuestión de segundos, van tomando más confianza, empiezan a explorar. El contacto se convierte pronto en una caricia más ruda, húmeda, que sabe a los vestigios del alcohol que consumieron en algún momento dado y a los dulces de Halloween que unos niños les ofrecieron de camino a la fiesta, que se hace cada vez más ferviente. Con respiraciones entremezclándose y provocándoles cosquillas cada vez que inclinan los rostros para profundizar la conexión. Con suspiros, pequeños gemidos y genuinas sonrisas que se entrometen y los hacen desfallecer.

Bokuto olvida todo sobre La Sombra de la Tormenta. Olvida todo acerca de la locura y su relatividad. Olvida lugares malditos y fechas infaustas. Olvida a Kenma, a Akaashi, _a Kuroo_. Casi olvida su propio nombre. Casi olvida el del chico precioso que lo besa con sublimidad. Mas se torna imposible.

Así como debe ser imposible que Oikawa sea tan perfecto (pero no lo es, él _lo es_ ).

Se separan, para recuperar el oxígeno perdido y es como si volvieran a pisar tierra. Como si la realidad les volviera a caer encima. La adrenalina todavía sigue vigente en sus cuerpos a través de los jadeos y latidos descontrolados.

Bokuto no cree poder superar aquello nunca.

—¡Wow! ¡Ese ha sido el mejor beso de la historia!

Y entre carcajadas y mejillas ruborizadas, Oikawa lo toma de los hombros y vuelve a acercarlo a su cuerpo, esta vez para fundirse en un abrazo cariñoso y tener acceso a sus oídos. _«Opino lo mismo»_ , le dice en un susurro y seguro que puede sentir la piel de Bokuto estremecerse.

—Ushiwaka es en verdad un tipo insoportable —comienza a relatar, contra sus oídos, dejando a un lado los susurros. Nadie debería ser capaz de oírlos con tanto alarido, después de todo—. Me lo acabo de encontrar. Y es horrible que sepa tanto de todo. Así que… fue él quien me dio la _información_.

Koutarou da un respingo porque lo entiende perfectamente. Acaba de recordarlo todo. para qué han ido allí, y cuál era su objetivo en un principio. Quiere saber más. Quiere saberlo _todo_.

—La Sombra de la Tormenta —otra vez, _ese_ escalofrío lo recorre al oírlo. El del parque y el de sus pesadillas—. Esa _cosa,_ al parecer, es propensa a cometer crímenes pasionales.

Y Bokuto deja de respirar. Solo puede pensar en una cosa…

En una persona.

 _Tsukishima_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es increíble que el tiempo haya transcurrido tan rápido, opina Bokuto. Ni siquiera recuerda con exactitud cuánto ha pasado desde la muerte de su mejor amigo —y eso que, anteriormente, era capaz de saberse hasta los segundos exactos desde que ocurrió el terrible hecho—, pero sabe que es incluso más de lo que cree.

Todo ha sido extraño desde que conoció a Oikawa Tooru, como si le hiciera perder la noción del tiempo, pero no puede decir que esté descontento con eso.

Oikawa es brillante. En todo sentido. Ha tenido una idea genial (y su sonrisa, al decirla en voz alta, ha sido tan radiante que casi termina por dejarlo turbado).

 _«¿Por qué no vas a visitar a ese amigo tuyo que ha mencionado algo sobre La Sombra?»,_ había dicho luego de escuchar la historia sobre Kuroo, que Bokuto le contó a medias, una tarde de café y tarta de limón, _«solo debes dejar de hablar de estos temas por un buen tiempo y nadie va a sospechar que lo estás investigando»._

 _«Diles a tus amigos que lo has dejado. Que ahora eres_ normal _. Pregunta sobre ese tal Tsukishima. Recopilemos cuantos datos sean posibles»._

Bokuto ha obedecido, sin dudar. Después de todo, se ha unido a su magnífico _plan_ para descubrir de una vez por todas qué es aquello que ha ocasionado que ese lugar al que solían llamar con tanto afecto «ciudad» esté plagado de infortunios. Como el mismísimo tártaro, o algo mucho peor.

Y puede que esté funcionando porque, de pronto, algunas piezas clave, han decidido colaborar, cosa que nunca antes creyó posible.

—Es aquí.

Koutarou sabe que ha tenido que batallar más que nunca, para que Akaashi quiera seguir su humilde consejo y decida ir a visitar a Kenma, de una buena vez, después de casi medio año o más de no haberlo visto. El método que Oikawa le recomendó utilizar no ha sido difícil de llevar a cabo, solo ha tenido que fingir un poco ser el mismo de antes.

Keiji no sabe que Bokuto se ha hecho amigo de Oikawa, así que puede que esa sea la razón por la que no sospecha nada acerca de alguna segunda intención en el hecho de que Bokuto le proponga visitar a Kenma repentinamente. Sin mencionar nada de situaciones paranormales o cosas como que el lugar está maldito.

 _«Ah, Akaashi, aunque no lo creas, lo echo muchísimo de menos también, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de recuperarnos?»_ , ha dicho, simulando el entusiasmo exagerado de sus mejores tiempos en Fukurodani, y parece que ha sido suficiente.

La puerta número quince de aquel Centro Psiquiátrico cruje al ser abierta por la enfermera que los acompaña. Bokuto ve a Akaashi hacer un ademán de tomar aire, antes de ingresar a la habitación, y le da algo de ternura verlo así, con ese toque de nerviosismo tan inusual en él.

—Kozume-kun —habla la mujer de blanco, de pie en el umbral—, tiene visita —agrega y hace una reverencia, antes de retirarse.

Kenma levanta el rostro, dejando la consola a un lado, y se encuentra con los ojos desgastados de Akaashi y la mirada ilusionada de Bokuto, de lleno. Los ojos miel se le desencajan, la mandíbula también. Se ve altamente sorprendido y trastornado. Como si fuera a llorar.

—Akaashi… —la voz le tiembla—, Bokuto…

Keiji no puede contenerse, al parecer. Avanza a pasos apresurados, casi dando zancadas, hasta donde está el joven _cabeza de pudín_.

Bokuto sonríe cuando divisa el abrazo sentido que comparten sus ex _kouhai_ s. Divisa unas discretas lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Kozume.

 _Todo está bien ahora._

—Akaashi.

—Aquí estoy, Kenma —oye soltar al pelinegro, en un tono quebradizo, cansino, doloroso—. Perdón. No volveré a alejarme. Lo prometo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tsukishima ha desaparecido del mapa. No puede ser él.

—No he visto a Tsukishima desde… lo de Kuroo —menciona Keiji, tratando de sonar neutral al decirlo—. Puede que se haya ido de la ciudad.

Bokuto asiente, tratando de no verse muy desilusionado.

—Yo creo que quedó muy trastornado con todo lo que pasó —opina Kenma, con la voz monótona de siempre—. Bueno, todos quedamos así.

—Algunos estamos _locos_ —dice Akaashi, con ironía, ojeando un poco la habitación en la que están.

Los tres esbozan una sonrisa. El humor negro ha vuelto a ellos.

Koutarou se siente impaciente.

Sabe que Akaashi va a odiarlo si se arriesga a preguntarle a Kenma algo acerca de La Sombra, pero el no tener ninguna noticia sobre Tsukishima, solo hace que todo se agrave. Que la curiosidad de haga más grande dentro de su ser.

Que no pueda contenerse.

—Hey, hey, Kenma —habla, por mero impulso.

—¿Umh?

 _No debo preguntar. Debo hacerlo. No debo. Quiero. No puedo._

—¡Ah, nada! —la mirada fija de Akaashi sobre él, le ha hecho hacerse para atrás—. Solo me preguntaba si podemos venir a verte más seguido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—No me puedo creer que resultaras ser tan incompetente, Boku-chan~

—¡Ya te dije que lo intenté como pude! —lloriquea el aludido, al percatarse de la mirada acusadora que le dedica Oikawa.

O que finge Oikawa, mejor dicho, porque de un momento a otro, se encuentra carcajeándose y acercándose a su rostro, con aire seductor.

—Era broma, tonto —susurra, antes de pegar sus labios con los de Bokuto, en un beso breve—. Ya he conseguido más información.

—¿Sí?

Bokuto se deja besar una vez más. Esta vez el contacto es más brusco y pretende mucho más. Se acomoda mejor sobre el sofá, estirándose a lo largo de él y tirando de Oikawa para que éste se acomode encima de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué has descubierto ahora?

—Que es común sentir su presencia en las noches. En lugares desolados y oscuros. Y que le gusta dolor, la _sangre_. Que con simples rasguños que provoquen pérdidas mínimas de ella puede ser _feliz_. Como si esa sangre fuera alguna ofrenda hacia su entidad. Y que es un habitante actual de la cuidad. Que se hace pasar por una persona totalmente normal. Y que puede morir como una persona normal. Con una estaca clavada justo en el pecho.

Koutarou exhala sonoramente. Ya no hay nada que lo sorprenda o lo asuste lo suficiente. Las recorridas por el parque, en las que sintió a alguien persiguiéndolo. Las pesadillas en las que vio sangre cayendo a borbotones. Kuroo y los rasguños en la espalda… Todo ha tenido una razón de ser desde el principio.

Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—¿Crees que podamos encontrarlo pronto? —inquiere, con las esperanzas viniéndose un poco abajo, mientras estira la camiseta de Oikawa hacia arriba—. Al culpable.

Tooru le sonríe (y es más que precioso con el torso descubierto) y hace un movimiento peligroso con las caderas, tratando de despertar _algo_ en él.

—Claro que lo haremos, Koutarou —parece saborear su nombre de pila, al sisearlo—. Pero no _ahora_. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Bokuto le muerde los labios cuando Oikawa se inclina hacia él, para besarlo nuevamente. Oye un débil quejido escapar de sus labios exquisitos, y se siente más que dichoso.

No sabe en qué momento exactamente se ha acostumbrado a besar a Oikawa así, con el alma y los labios sedientos de saborear toda su piel. Lo enciende saber que puede hacerlo delirar, que puede arrancarle suspiros entrecortados y pequeños gemidos que dulcifican sus oídos y mitigan todo temor o duda en él. Le encanta pasar las manos por su espalda tersa, sudada y magnífica, clavar sus dientes en sus divinos hombros y mirarlo fijamente, mientras busca con desesperación la manera de deshacerse de sendas vestimentas sin tener que romper el contacto entre trozos de sus pieles que se rozan a cada tanto.

Oikawa lo ayuda a desvestirse, con calma, aprovechando y acariciando cada centímetro de tez nívea que tiene a su disposición. Le susurra al oído que _es tan guapo_ y, por favor, ¿qué nunca se ha mirado al espejo? Bokuto cree que, si alguien como él puede ser guapo, la belleza de Oikawa no puede tener un nombre común y corriente, porque no es de ese mundo, es celestial. No tiene límites. Debería ser ilegal ser tan guapo.

—Tooru.

Bokuto intenta sonar genial al llamarlo por su nombre también, pero no está muy seguro de que lo haya conseguido porque Oikawa solo ha atinado a lanzar risitas y algún _«ah, ¿en serio?»_ que no sabe si se ha oído como queja o como elogio.

Se miran a los ojos. No más miedos. No hay peligro entre ellos.

Tooru le besa el cuello, los hombros, el torso desnudo. Lo deleita con un camino de besos que traza con cuidado, bajando cada vez más, pasando la lengua sutilmente sobre ciertos lugares _clave_. Como la zona cercana a la pelvis, donde se detiene a dejar mordiscos casi imperceptibles y a rozar tiernamente la nariz, como si estuviera haciéndole mimos.

Koutarou susurra algo ininteligible y lo toma del rostro con cuidado, para apartarlo delicadamente. Oikawa se ve confundido, como si temiera haber hecho algo mal, por lo que Bokuto tiene que empinarse, besarlo fugazmente y sonreírle en grande, dándole a entender que nada puede estar mal con él. _Al contrario_. Que solo quiere ser él quien le dé un poco del placer que se merece por devolverle la dicha, la felicidad, la ilusión.

De un momento a otro, ya está empujando a Oikawa para que sea éste quien apoye la espalda contra el sofá. El _chico lindo_ obedece y se deja guiar y besar por Bokuto. Deja que lo toque, que le pase la lengua, que lo _marque_. Y entonces recibe más de esos besos húmedos; esta vez, en su miembro enhiesto y deseoso de atención. Y colapsa con todas las sensaciones que se apoderan de él, cuando Bokuto le rodea el punto débil con la boca, cuando mueve la lengua aquí y allá, succionando y devorando, y cuando lleva los dedos hasta su trasero para acariciarlo lentamente y dirigirse hasta su entrada.

—Ah, Boku…-chan —gime Tooru, extasiado—, _demonios_.

Bokuto se queda ahí durante varios minutos, torturando a Oikawa con la lentitud de sus movimientos y haciendo que éste lleve una mano hasta su pelo bicolor, para marcarle el ritmo que debería seguir para complacerlo totalmente. Mientras tanto, se encarga de preparar su estrecha entrada con un lubricante que Oikawa ha tomado del cajoncillo de al lado. (Tooru tiene de esas cosas en su apartamento, y es tan misterioso como conveniente).

Cuando siente que está por venirse, Oikawa hace lo posible por controlarse y apartar el rostro de Bokuto de su miembro. Ambos están agitados y sudando a mares, así que Bokuto es un todo de duda y confusión, cuando Tooru empieza a empujarlo nuevamente, para apoyarlo de espaldas al sillón. El espacio es estrecho y a ambos les cuesta acomodarse, pero el chico lindo finalmente logra sentarse a horcajadas sobre Bokuto, apoyar las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de contener un poco su peso, y mirarlo desde arriba, con cariño, con extremo deseo. Su cabello siempre perfecto ahora cae en forma de mechones desordenados a los costados de su rostro. Se ve hambriento de placer. Se ve necesitado de _afecto_.

Entonces _lo prueba_. Koutarou balancea un poco la pelvis, ocasionando que su erección roce el trasero de Oikawa, y que éste lleve la cabeza hacia atrás, de golpe, y suelte un majestuoso _«Ah»_.

Bokuto lo sujeta de las caderas y lo eleva un poco, para guiarlo hacia el sitio donde finalmente pueden encajar, como un perfecto engranaje. Donde pueden sentirse parte del otro y en el que nada ni nadie puede separarlos más. El sitio donde pueden _amarse_.

El castaño se queja en voz baja, mientras Koutarou va entrando más y más en él.

 _Se siente tan malditamente bien._

—Oikawa —susurra. La voz enronquecida y entrecortada—, me gustas tanto, qué genial eres.

El aludido se muerde los labios, todavía ahogado en el placer. Sonríe, cierra los ojos, jadea, le presiona el pecho. Y, de pronto, empieza a moverse él mismo sobre Bokuto. Lento, con cuidado, profundo, delicado, exquisito. Él está como Bokuto.

Está _enamorado_.

—Tú también eres genial. Y eres mío. _Te quiero_.

— _Ah_.

Y así pasan de necesitarse a sentirse, a _pertenecerse_. A ser una sola alma, que derrocha pasión y que solo puede saciarse de su otra mitad con infinito placer, con atención enfocada únicamente en sí misma. Sus cuerpos empapados en sudor y que emiten calor, transcurridos los minutos, se mueven ya sin sincronización alguna, desordenadamente, alcanzando un ritmo primitivo, y el vaivén desprolijo que han creado les nubla las mentes y les hace vociferar como nunca se han creído capaces. Los hace cambiar de posición un par de veces. Bokuto sobre Oikawa. Oikawa sobre Bokuto. Los hace creer que nunca van a tener suficiente del otro.

Los _enloquece_ y, al mismo tiempo, _envenena_. Porque los incita a hacer ciertas cosas que no han hecho jamás.

—Ah, me rasguñaste el pecho y la espalda —menciona Bokuto, entre jadeos pesados, una vez que han acabado al fin y puede levantarse del sofá y observar los rastros de sangre que ahí se han quedado.

Oikawa ahoga un gritillo. Le lanza el cojín más cercano que toma del piso y se dedica a mirarlo contrariado y con las mejillas infladas y ruborizadas.

—Agh. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cómo que _qué pasa_? —se altera el chico lindo—, voy a adorar que te queden cicatrices, pero no tienes que decirlo en voz alta, idiota.

—Ah, bueno.

 _Así que tiene su lado vergonzoso también._

Hacer el amor con Oikawa ha sido más que genial. Ha sido espléndido. Bokuto quiere decírselo (porque así es él). Pero teme incomodarlo otra vez, así que prefiere ir a ducharse y estar en paz hasta el final.

De camino al baño, Bokuto siente la mirada del otro a sus espaldas y lo escucha lanzar unas risitas. Voltea a gran velocidad, para encontrarse con su mirada seductora. ¿Quién entiende a Oikawa?

—Creo que sí me pasé un poco con los rasguños —dice, con esa voz melosa que Bokuto escuchó la primera vez, en el metro—. Pero se ve bien.

Koutarou solo atina a corresponder su risa, antes de largarse para el cuarto de baño. Y lo que ve ahí, al mirarse al espejo, lo aterroriza y le recuerda por qué siempre ha dicho que ese lugar está maldito.

Lo hace sentirse desesperado.

Las marcas que Oikawa le ha hecho, siguen el mismo camino que las que tenía Kuroo cuando lo hallaron sin vida en su habitación.

 _Es él._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oikawa es especial. Es una aventura por sí solo. Un misterio. Como un baúl lleno de secretos que nadie puede saber. Uno asegurado perfectamente bajo llave. Uno al que _nunca_ parece alarmarle ni atemorizarle nada. Es irónico, pero Bokuto no se ha dado cuenta de ello sino hasta meses después de estar saliendo oficialmente con él.

No es como si Koutarou simplemente fuera medio paranoico y trate de buscarle una explicación terrorífica a todo (aunque también, que Oikawa se ha encargado de pegarle la maldita costumbre de hacerlo). Es algo más profundo. Como una corazonada.

Algo que le dice que debería mirar mejor alrededor, para poder hallar la respuesta a esa nueva incógnita que ha nacido en él.

 _Oikawa no está loco, ¿o sí?_

Bueno, ellos dos llevan meses investigando acerca de La Sombra de la Tormenta, aunque Bokuto no cree haber sido realmente parte de ello, pues únicamente Oikawa ha sido quien se ha encargado de recolectar toda la información, mientras él no ha hecho más que acobardarse y no poder preguntarle nada concreto a Kenma. Y en todo ese tiempo… Bokuto ha descubierto que Oikawa tiene sus días _malos_.

No _«malos»_ en el sentido _triste_ , sino en el de _mal de la cabeza_. Un poco.

Como cuando sonríe al ver una nueva cicatriz en la espalda de Bokuto. O cuando se empecina en dejarle mordiscos lo suficientemente profundos como para dejarle marcas indelebles durante un buen tiempo. O cuando intenta convencerlo de caminar en la noche juntos por ese _endemoniado_ parque, para tratar de visualizar _algo_. O cuando propone lo de _atacar_ a Ushijima —quien parece haberlo visto realmente— para que escupa todo lo que sabe sin poner tanta excusa.

—Ya dejémoslo.

—¡Boku-chan! —exclama Tooru, indignado, al oírlo—, ¿después de haber trabajado tanto? ¿Ahora que estamos cada vez más cerca de conseguirlo?

—Es que no entiendo por qué hay que ir tan lejos. Ese Ushiwaka, como le dices, nada tiene que ver. Esa es la única verdad.

 _La verdad es que no quiero seguir con esto para descubrir que eres tú el demonio que ha causado todas las desgracias aquí. No voy a soportarlo._

Oikawa hace una mueca de disgusto.

—A ver, que sabes que lo odio y lo defiendes. No lo estaba diciendo en serio, ¿vale? Además, ¿qué puedes saber tú de la _verdad_? Cualquiera podría ser La Sombra. No deberías fiarte de un desconocido.

 _¿No debería fiarme de ti?_

—¡No parecía broma! No soy muy bueno captando sarcasmos, ¿sabes? —trata de desviar el tema como puede.

—Ah, te ahogas en un vaso de agua, Koutarou —Oikawa lo llama así solo en dos situaciones: en la intimidad y cuando se pone completamente _serio_ con algo.

En esta ocasión, parece ser la segunda opción.

—¿Sabes? Incluso pienso que la sangre de Ushiwaka sería una genial ofrenda para La Sombra. Parece que le gustan _los chicos_. Porque no he oído nada de mujeres siendo atacadas por él.

Oh. Por. Dios.

¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Oikawa acaba de hablar sobre hacer alguna ofrenda al demonio que se ha encargado de ocasionar tantos destrozos en la ciudad? ¿Así de fácil? Lo ha dicho como si supiera qué tipo de gustos tiene. Como si supiera exactamente lo que le gusta. Como si lo _conociera_.

 _Es él._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oikawa está en la ciudad. Oikawa no tiene miedo. A Oikawa le van los chicos. Oikawa le ha dejado _esas_ marcas. Oikawa conoce al culpable. Oikawa _debe ser_ el culpable.

A Bokuto le cuesta montones procesar la idea. No quiere aceptarlo en primera instancia. Porque lo ama y ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se ha enamorado así, y de verdad que ha disfrutado el tiempo a su lado.

De verdad que va a echarlo de menos.

Sin embargo, ya no hay más vueltas que darle al asunto.

Las noticias dicen que un tipo llamado Iwaizumi Hajime lleva _meses_ desaparecido y el primer sospechoso en su mente no puede ser otro que Oikawa. Porque todavía recuerda con exactitud cuando el mismo se lo dijo: _«parece que el demonio es propenso a cometer crímenes pasionales»_.

 _Quizá ha sido Oikawa con quien Kuroo engañaba a Tsukki_ , más de una vez lo ha sopesado.

Además, esa mañana, al levantarse, lo primero que ha visto a través del espejo ha sido su cara _demacrada_. Entró en desesperación, rápidamente, se enjuagó con litros y litros de agua y, al volver a mirar, su rostro estaba intacto. Ni una deformidad. Pero le ha causado miedo de igual manera. Sabe que todo concuerda con la descripción que había dado Kenma esa noche. De Kuroo.

Puede ser el preludio de su muerte.

 _Si no acabo con él esta noche, él me acabará._

Con esa conclusión ha llegado hasta ahí, con un cuchillo escondido entre su ropa, mientras empuja a un Oikawa semidesnudo contra la cama. En medio de besos y jadeos y erecciones. Tocando las puertas de lo que va a ser una dolorosa despedida.

Bokuto retira su propia camiseta, para que todo sea más creíble. Desprende sus pantalones, dejando descubierta solo la parte que va a _necesitar_ , teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer el arma que esconde entre ellos. Oikawa está desprovisto de toda vestimenta. Está vibrando con cada caricia que recibe. Está disfrutando.

—Ah, Koutarou.

Y…

Y Bokuto no puede más.

Cuando Tooru cierra los ojos, producto del placer, Bokuto saca el filo y lo inserta, con manos temblorosas, en el lugar donde debería estar el _corazón_ del chico lindo, si tuviera uno.

Oikawa sufre. Se queja. Le duele. Va a morir. Esos preciosos ojos color café casi salen de sus órbitas, en cuanto dedica esa mirada marchita a Koutarou.

—Siempre has sido tú, ¿no? —suelta, con la voz entrecortada, y Bokuto no entiende por qué Oikawa está diciéndole eso.

El ambiente se distorsiona, la habitación se vuelve carmín, de principio a fin. Todo se ve como si estuviera cubierto de sangre. Bokuto olfatea la sangre y, de pronto, es como si le gustara tanto su aroma, que podría acabar volviéndose loco.

 _Ah, pero la locura es relativa._

—La Sombra de la Tormenta —repite el chico lindo, haciendo un último esfuerzo. Dedicándole su último suspiro—. El demonio. Siempre has sido tú, ¿verdad, Boku-chan?

 _No estoy loco._

Y todo vuelve a Bokuto, como un _flashback_. Como un golpe de parte de la cruel realidad. Poco a poco. Desde los hechos más recientes a los más antiguos.

Que era Oikawa quien tenía los rasguños en la espalda, y no él.

Que nunca existió ningún Iwaizumi y que Oikawa le estaba hablando a él desde un principio, en el metro.

Que había sido él quien se inmiscuyó en la habitación de Kuroo, esa noche, proponiéndole _volver a liarse_ (porque ya lo habían hecho una vez, estando borrachos, y eso fue lo que Tsukishima descubrió y consideró como infidelidad).

Que había sido él quien se lanzó a atacar a su mejor amigo, a su amor no correspondido. Hasta acabar con él. Hasta _matarlo_.

 _No estoy loco._

Bokuto no sabe qué hacer. Todo ha sido una mentira, todo ha sido una ilusión.

Oikawa, a quien más ha amado (porque ni con Kuroo se había sentido como con él), yace tieso bajo su cuerpo. Sin rastro alguno de vida. Sin más amor para darle.

Oikawa también se ha ido, y ha sido Bokuto mismo quien lo ha espantado.

 _¿Por qué?_

Bokuto quiere creer que realmente es el mundo el que está desbalanceado. Que fue Kuroo quien desperdició su existencia. Que fue Oikawa el que no creyó en él lo suficiente. Que la vida es como un holograma y que no todos son dignos de vivirla.

Que él solo es un ser incomprendido. Y temeroso de ser descubierto. Y solitario.

Pero nunca de mente insana.

Porque la locura es relativa y, aunque algunos seres estén sobre esa delgada línea entre locura e inmensa sabiduría, Bokuto puede ser excluido de ese grupo. Pues él sabe perfectamente dónde está parado.

(O eso quiere creer).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 _(*) Entre rebanadas de pizza y el estrés:_ Nombre de un oneshot BoKuroo escrito por Layla «3

 _(*) Chico lindo:_ Leve referencia a Japiera (Weise), sé que en sus BokuOi, Bokuto llama Chico Kawaii a Oikawa~ y es genial XD

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

1) MIL GRACIAS a la divina **Jane Smith** (You call me Jane) por darle nombre al _yokai_ Bokuto. _La Sombra de la Tormenta_ y el significado de que «avisa que está llegando, pero no la puedes ver» son obra de ella~

2) Mi querida **Laylay** quería BokuOi (cómo no), AkaKen (la _OTEPÉ_ ) o KyouHaba. Y yo intenté darle al menos un trocito de las tres ships _just because_ (? Ella podrá suponer cuánto me costó escribir este shot uvu. Le puse todo mi cariño a esta cosa, she knows that perfectly.

3) Los que amen a Poe tanto como yo se habrán dado cuenta de que esto claramente estuvo inspirado en algunos de sus cuentos (como El corazón delator, ya mencionado, y La máscara de La Muerte Roja, un poquito) ^u^

4) Puede que el final haya estado algo predecible, pero en mi defensa tengo que decir que mi hermana concordó con mi visión de que un Oikawa así de maniático también podía ser sospechoso y prestarse a confusión (? Espero no haberme equivocado.

5) Feliz Halloween a todos/as. Les cambio dulces por reviews *w* ¡Dulce o review!~

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
